dragons_prophet_turkiyefandomcom-20200213-history
Korhala
Ejderha savaşları sırasında pek çok kargaşaya sahne olan ve sallantılı bir geçmişle sürekli başı belada olan Korhala şu anda, kasvetli bir kum yığını bölgesi olarak en çok başkenti Ilitar Şehri ve Dunar Cumhuriyeti'nin etkisiyle tanınmaktadır. Ilitar City Dunar Cumhuriyeti'nin kumtaşı mücevheri olan Ilitar Şehri, Auratia'nın açık ara en önemli ticari ve kültürel merkezi olarak bilinir ve tüm diyarlara etkisini yayar. Sıcakkanlı tavırları ve nazik vatandaşlarıyla tanınan bu bölge sayesinde Dunar Cumhuriyeti'nin diplomatik çalışmaları güçlenmiştir. Ilitar Şehri, temizliği, düzenli atmosferi, açık renkteki kumtaşı mimarisiyle Düzenin Beyaz Şehri olarak da bilinir. Karmaşık dar sokaklarında, yanlış bir yola saparsanız, şehirdeki rakip çetelere rastlayabilir ya da şehirdeki karaborsa piyasasını idare etmek için gizli anlaşmalar yapan tüccarlara rastlamanız mümkündür. Ilitar'daki sıcak kanlı tavır, samimiyet ve yasalara olan saygı hükmü bir bakıma yüzeyseldir ve aslında içeride yozlaşma Senato'da görülebilecek seviyeye ulaşmış ve hatta bu durum artık normal kabul edilebilmektedir. Temiz dış görünüşünün ardında Ilitar Şehri Greenthorn ile gelişmiş çeteler arasındaki çatışmaya ve soylu ailelerin güç yarışına sahne olmaktadır. Yermizaar Sands Birinci Ejder Savaşı'ndan önce Yermizaar Sands'da neyin var olduğunu bilen artık çok az kişi var, ama geniş kayalık bir araziyle birlikte yeşil platoları ve zengin bitki örtüsüne sahip bir diyar olduğuna inanılıyor. Bu doğayı sonsuza kadar yok etmek için vahşice saldıran efsanevi ejderler Hadubis, Yermizaar ve Lysaia tarafından km ovaları, taş yığınları ve kayalar altında bırakıldığına inanılıyor. Yelmizaar Sands Korhala'yı istila etti ve şu anda, çölde çok hızlı haraket etmek için kuyrukları gelişen Arid Dunestalker Dragons'un yaşam alanı durumunda. Bu topraklarda pek çok vahşi yaratık var ve ölülerin ruhları kriptlerin girişlerini koruyorlar. Sandwalker Trolls'ün enigmatik doğasu yolcuların dikkat etmesi gereken en önemli sorun. Mangard Railway Korhala'nın taşlık doğasına benzer şekilde, Mangard Railway de bölgenin en öne çıkan Osiran mimari yapılarından biridir. Demir yolu yolcuları platolar ver sarp yamaçlar boyunca taşırken, hırçın çöllere karşı korur ve Ilitar Şehri yakınlarında etkileyici bir gökyüzü demir yoluna dönüşür. Son yıllardı, Nybrealla Tüccarlar Birliğinin ticaret hava taşıtları tüm kontrolü ele geçirse de Mangard Railway hala Korhala ve Wynnaida arasındaki ana nakil modu işlevini sürdürmekte. Yüksek bedellerden dolayı, havataşıtı uçulşarı en belli başlı tüccarlar tarafından ayırtılır ve bu yüzden vatandaşların çoğu hala yolculuk etmek için bu demiryolunu kullanır. Ayrıca eşsiz bir yolculuk deneyimi fırsatı sunmasıyla Mangard Railway rahatlatıcı bir seyahat fırsatıdır. Sandwalker Burrow Sandwalker borrow, çok eskiden İkinci Ejderha Savaşı'nda General Deyarka tarafından eğitilen çöl savaşçıları ve dağlardaki doğal yaşam yerlerini değiştiren hırçın Sandwalker Trolleri topraklarında çoğalırlar. Acımasız vahşi ve saf dirençlerinin General Deyarka tarafından damarlarına zerk edildiğine inananlar çoktur. Güvenilmez Samdwalker Trolleri insanları ve çöl boyunca uzanan yerleşim yerlerini yağmalarlar. Şanlı Osiran kahramnı Gustav Hanchik bile onların elinde can vermiştir. Bu kabileye karşı yapılan sayısız başarısız ortadan kaldırma girişiminin ardından, insanlar onların varoluşarlarını kabullenmeye karar verdiler fakat hala çöldeki en önemli tehlikelerden biri olarak görünüyorlar. Dunar Temple Bir zamanlar efsanevi ejderler Hadubis, ve Yermizaar'ın sarayı olan Dunar Temple, Korhala'nın kuzeyine konumlanmıştır. Bir milenyum önce, bir diğer efsanevi ejder Ilitar'a bu sarayı tapınak olarak bırakıp inzivaya çekilmeden önceki gerçek iki hükümdarla ilgili geriye kalan tek iz iki dev heykeldir. İkinci Ejderha Savaşı sırasında, ejder salgınından yok olan Ilitar'ın ardından, ruhu, vücudu ve gücü yer altı suyuna geçmiş ve Dunar Temple'ın yer hattında kutsal bir sis oluşmuştur. Son zamanlarda, Dunar Templa'dan korkutucu çığlıklar ve tanrısal olmayan sesler yankılandığı bildirildi. Popüler görüşe göre bu durumun Shax tarikatıyla bir ilgisi olabilir ve bazıları tüm bunların arkasında ara büyü olduğuna inanıyor Quite recently, there have been reports of terrifying screams and ungodly noises emanating from Dunar Temple. Popular opinion links these events to the Shax cult, and some believe that their dark magic is behind all this. Zindanlar * Deyarka Tunnels * Tanarkin Quary * Aymori Sands * Dunar Temple Görevler * Ejderler (Listeyi görmek için genişletin) Ancient and Rare * Common * Yumurtalar (Listeyi görmek için genişletin) * * * * * Kaynaklar # http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/game/world/korhala